Optical imaging devices, such as multi-channel or array cameras, sometimes employ lenses stacked along the device's optical axis in order to achieve desired performance. Various problems with the lenses, however, can adversely impact the performance in such imaging applications. For example, some lens arrangements result in poor or sub-par alignment or may have relatively large manufacturing tolerances. Some manufacturing techniques may produce significant dimensional variations in the lenses. Further, in many consumer electronics and other applications, space is at premium. Thus, it often is desirable to reduce the overall footprint of the lens array package.